


what lets you stand on two feet

by irumasrighttit



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Satire, Smut, hell yeah, kaoru eats ur toe, man idk, please dont take this seriously, theres a bit of wattpad terminology(tm) in there, this is wild and really bad, toe eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irumasrighttit/pseuds/irumasrighttit
Summary: ch1: kaoru eats Y/N's toe.might make this a multi-part where the different girls eat your toes if y'all want





	what lets you stand on two feet

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry please dont take this seriously

She’s coming. 

 

_ Thud, thud. Every ominous creak of the tacky floorboard underneath the bed you’re restrained on felt like a seperate knife to the back. _

 

She’s getting closer

 

_ You could feel her presence emerging into the room; fleeting, almost. The door slammed shut. Beyond your blindfold, you could just about make out her shadowy, slim thick figure. _

 

_ You felt an intense gaze rest upon your bare feet and squirmed. The bed underneath your bare body shook as she crawled on, stealthy. Shivers danced down your thighs. _

 

_ Although blindfolded, you swore, just for a second that you could see her ruby orbs glisten despite the shadows you presumed coated the room. You heard the click of her lips and your shoulders were pinned down further into the bed. You can’t help but squeak.  _

 

_ Your tongues battled for domination- you were utterly weak and fell down. She took control of you completely; you were nothing more than a submissive kitten under a lion. She let you catch your breath and leant away from your head. Leaving trails of kisses down your body, leaving you needy, she reached her final destination. _

 

_ Entire body left twitching in anticipation, sore in euphoria from the hickeys on your neck she’s left earlier. Before you knew it, her head left biting your inner thigh and she’d reached them. _

 

**_Your toes_ ** _. _

 

_ Slobber dripped in between their joints, dripping down your foot. It was warm but the contact with your fresh, pure, untouched feet was chilling to the bone. You wince, suddenly, feeling her knaw down like a saw to wood; hacking through your toes. The gag in your mouth prevented your screams as her teeth sink further into your bone. The pain you felt was ineffable.  _

 

**_Crack_ ** _. _

 

_ She’d bitten through your big toe. She sucks the wound as your limp body lays unable to resist. Feeling slumber come near, you embrace it. Anything to escape the pain. _

 

_ But that’s when you hear it. _

 

_ “You’ve done so well, my little kitten…” _

 

_ Jerked out of oncoming unconsciousness, you stare wide eyes through the opaque blindfold, although still blinded by the fabric and pain. You jolt as her tongue caresses your heel and her thumb begins fingering your other toes. _

 

_ “Your toe is now in my stomach. It was so delicious, so fleeting.” _

 

_ Kaoru seta had eaten your toe. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry you just read that


End file.
